


Сердечко от Венома

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Краткое содержание: Прошел месяц с момента их знакомства. И Веном, которого пробило на обычную земную романтику, решает взять все в свои "руки"...Предупреждения: Возможен ООС Венома. Своеобразная забота и странная романтика Венома.Ксенофилия (секс с симбиотом). Hand-job. Проникающего секса нет.В тексте присутствуют нецензурные выражения (суровые журналисты ругаются матом).
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Сердечко от Венома

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: В кавычках написаны фразы, которые Веном сказал Эдди в мыслях, а прямой речью - которые сказал вслух.  
> Симбиот - представитель вымышленной расы аморфных внеземных существ с планеты Клинтар.  
> Автор ориентировался на средний Бельгийский шоколад ценой 3.5 доллара за 100 г. Выходит, Эдди с Веномом купили примерно 600 г, учитывая прожорливую инопланетную штуку, это нормально.  
> Автор (вместе с Рабиновичем) решил, что за месяц общения Веном и Эдди могли вполне друг на друга повлиять, так что некоторое изменение характеров вполне ожидаемо.  
> И вообще, автор смотрел китайский трейлер "Венома", где фильм был подан как романтическая лента, и полностью с ним согласен.
> 
> Автор: Чудо и Сейя https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

«Не против прогуляться?»  
Броку никуда не хочется выходить, он только-только начал отвыкать от того «кошмара», в который превратилась его жизнь за полгода, и сейчас в большей степени ему хотелось спать и быть дома.  
«Ну же, пойдем, сегодня такая прекрасная ночь»  
Веном умеет уговаривать. Он делает это так, что отказывать ему просто не хочется. И Брок не отказывает. Он нехотя поднимается и натягивает на себя куртку — все-таки еще немного лень.  
— Идем, идем, если ты считаешь, что это лучшее занятие для ночи, то пойдем, — сказал Эдди, обуваясь. Веном мысленно усмехнулся.  
— Считаю, потому что, может. нам удастся кого-нибудь сожрать, — заявил он вслух.  
Брок судорожно вздохнул. Он до сих пор не мог понять, шутит Веном по поводу «сожрать» или нет, хотя у них был уговор.  
— Нет, жрать мы никого не будем, — ответил он, выпрыгивая прямо из окна. Второй этаж, но Веному так больше нравилось.  
«Сегодня пятница. Ты обещал мне двух плохих парней».  
Опять одно и то же, Веном с недавних пор считает, что понятие «пятница» касается и его. И Эдди вынужден его выгуливать.  
— Если мы пошли сейчас гулять только из-за этого, то можно вернуться домой. Я сегодня никого не настроен жрать.  
«А что ты настроен делать? Вздыхать по Энни?»  
Это было больным вопросом. Брок так и не помирился с ней.  
Ну как. Помирился, но дальше дело не пошло. Она продолжала жить с Деном, Брок продолжал грустить, Веном продолжал зудеть, что надо брать инициативу в свои руки, и даже предлагал разобраться. Но Эдди сомневался, что черная зубастая морда способна хоть как-то наладить его личную жизнь.  
— Нет. Вздыхать я не буду. Смысл? Все равно она останется с Деном, — ответил Брок, шагая по пустынным ночным улицам. Этот район не пользовался спросом у гуляющего населения, в большей степени из-за него. После их пятничных, и не только, прогулок тут была нулевая преступность.  
Но и мирные жители теперь выходить ночью боялись. Эх. Зато можно пройти спокойно.  
Веном недовольно цыкнул.  
— Опять сдаешься? Я думал, что отучил тебя от этого.  
— А я думал, что отучил тебя от того, чтобы лезть в мою личную жизнь.  
— Да ладно. Скажи лучше спасибо. Благодаря мне она тебя даже поцеловала.  
— Угу. А мне она сказала, что это ты сделал, — решил подколоть его Брок, ожидая, что Веном отшутится.  
Но тот внезапно замолчал.  
— Ну да. Я это сделал, — наконец ответил он. — Потому что так было удобнее.  
— Удобнее, — хмыкнул Эдди. — Думаю, что просто коснуться тоже можно было бы. Меньше выпендрежа.  
— Ну значит, будем считать, что это сделала Энни. О, смотри, кошка!  
Веном питал странную слабость к кошкам, хотя те его боялись как огня. Ему все отчаянно хотелось рассмотреть этих животных поближе. И если собак он воспринимал, как еду, то кошек — как объект исследования.  
Секунды не прошло, как они уже сидели на дереве рядом с кошкой, которая, истошно заорав, упала с ветки. Эдди хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
— Слушай, перестань. Ты же знаешь, что у них на тебя только одна реакция — ужас.  
— Жрать никого нельзя, кошек изучать и пугать нельзя, что же мне делать тогда? — Веном прикинулся обиженным, но Эдди на это не повелся. Веному просто было скучно.  
— Слушай, зачем мы вообще вышли?  
— Зачем? — ответил ему Веном, едва не ломая ветку. — Зачем? Я тебе сейчас покажу, зачем.  
Перемещение было внезапным, Брок и заметить не успел, как они оказались в совершенно другом районе. Почти рядом с башней Старка. Сан-Францисской башней (он и здесь ее быстро оборудовал, кто его знает, зачем, может, мощности расширяет). Не так давно он брал у него интервью.  
— Сегодня я не стану слушать твои слова про то, что ты боишься высоты. К тому же, — Веном снова усмехнулся, — ты не один.  
Возразить Эдди не успел. Совсем не успел.  
Они оказались на башне Старка. На ее почти самой высокой точке. Там была приступочка рядом со смотровой площадкой, куда Веном и умостился. Сел просто, немного расслабляясь, хотя Брок чувствовал себя слегка напряженно. Тон Венома стал насмешливым.  
— Ну же, Эдди, посмотри, это же твой мир, глупо думать о страхе высоты, когда с тобой есть я. Начинается рассвет.  
Да, они вышли сегодня довольно поздно, да и летние ночи такие короткие. Брок поежился. Ему было неуютно.  
— Думаю, ты не наблюдал его с такого места.  
— Я вообще не наблюдал рассвет в Сан-Франциско, — выдохнул Брок, вцепляясь пальцами в приступочку.  
— Ну, значит, это твой первый раз… — ласково прошептал Веном.

Домой они возвращались молча. Похоже, Веном был вполне удовлетворен их прогулкой, а Эдди… Эдди просто думал, как странно было сидеть на высоте и смотреть за начинающимся рассветом.  
Страннее, чем даже инопланетянин, сидящий у него на плече, с помощью которого он на эту высоту и забрался.  
— Не забыть поесть, — шепнули за ухо, когда они почти наощупь открывали дверь. Эдди только мотнул головой, выгреб что-то из холодильника, сунул Веному и почти сразу улегся спать — он сегодня порядком вымотался. Веном, быстро доев курицу вместе с костями, улегся спать рядом, подползая под локоть как маленькая черная подушка.  
Брок, похоже, не понял, что сегодня его вытащили на самое что ни на есть свидание.  
Похоже, придётся повторить.

Полгода воздержания давали о себе знать. Эдди снова проснулся со стояком, как последний мальчишка. И ладно бы снилось что-то эротическое. Нет, он ничего не помнил. Веном молчал, а значит, сейчас Брок был предоставлен самому себе.  
В общем-то полгода воздержания (учитывая их с Энни разрыв) пролетели быстро и тяжело одновременно. Только недавно все начало выправляться. Только месяц, если не меньше, Эдди работает на стабильной работе, пишет репортаж, который может стать сенсацией, и скрывает от Энни существование Венома — она думает, что симбиот погиб. Только месяц Эдди не боится ходить по улицам и приучает Венома не бросаться на людей и не орать, если ему что-то надо, а общаться с ним мысленно. Он к этому почти привык. Наушник в ухо, и вот уже чувствуешь себя почти нормальным, как будто разговариваешь по телефону. Беда только, что Веном сгрыз почти все наушники, и едва не спалил ноутбук — кто научил его пользоваться компьютером — неизвестно, он тогда хмыкнул «в твоих мыслях посмотрел». От него было бесполезно прятать пароль от вайфая, и Эдди вполне мог заснуть в постели, а проснуться с ноутбуком на коленях, потому что Веном читал какие-то сайты. Его жизнь становилась странной, но вместе с тем было ощущение, что он так жил всегда. Можно сказать, что Эдди даже испытывал к Веному теплые чувства — только не признавался в этом никому, даже себе.  
Сегодня все эти мысли заняли его голову, пока он варил кофе и заливал молоком кукурузные хлопья. Ну, или стол, потому что первый раз он просто промахнулся.  
— Что ж ты так, — Веном просто слизал молоко со стола, заставляя Эдди встрепенуться. — Сегодня выходной, выходной у тебя, и я обещаю вести себя хорошо. А ты обещаешь мне шоколадку.  
— Идет, — согласился Брок, пытаясь понять, в чем же подвох. Шоколадка — слишком мелкая цена, чтобы Веном обещал весь день вести себя хорошо. Но если он сам это предложил, почему Эдди должен отказаться?  
— Ту, которую я выберу, — уточнил симбиот, хрустя хлопьями. Эдди вдохнул и достал вторую миску.  
— Идёт, — отозвался он. — Только дай мне выпить кофе. И принять душ. Я сегодня с утра совсем никакой.  
— Это потому, что ты вчера поздно лег, — тоном менторской мамочки ответил Веном, сунув нос в кофе, но пить не стал. Даже не прикоснулся. Эдди выдохнул. Варить новый кофе ему было откровенно лень.  
— Если мы выйдем через час, я буду благодарен, — зевнул симбиот, скрываясь в его теле. Эдди кивнул, принимаясь за завтрак и иногда прислушиваясь к себе, но…  
Все было тихо.  
И это было как-то даже странно.

Они бродили по торговому центру, но все шоколадки, что им попадались, Веному не нравились. Он не хотел ни молочный, и с изюмом, ни с ананасом, отказался даже от любимого с орехами, на что Брок вообще плюнул и купил его сам, просто потому что ему дико захотелось шоколада. На его условие это, конечно же, не повлияло, но плитку они сожрали вместе, честно поделив пополам — Эдди сунул шоколад под куртку прямо в теплую зубастую пасть.  
В торговом центре было еще три этажа.  
«Туда хочу» — сказал Веном, замечая магазин авторского шоколада. Эдди нахмурился. Когда-то он любил здесь бывать, когда были деньги, но последние полгода не заходил ни разу. Да и хозяин, говорят, сменился. Но пахло все так же обалденно. Эдди, как зачарованный, шагнул внутрь, понимая, что это форменное издевательство, и не дай бог Веном захочет здесь чего-нибудь захотеть.  
И Веном захотел. Он потащил его прямиком к молочному бельгийскому, который когда-то любил сам Эдди, и сжал под курткой его плечо.  
«Это».  
— Он дорогой, — с сожалением сказал Эдди, глядя на цену за сто грамм. С деньгами все еще было не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Но шоколад… он просто понимал, что стоять рядом и не купить — это форменное издевательство.  
«Хочу это. Хоть немного» — повторил Веном. Он не приказывал, а просил, и Эдди вздохнул. Отказать ему означало еще и отказать себе, потому что он тоже хотел этот шоколад. Но цена…  
— Может, что-нибудь подешевле? — попробовал предложить он. — Что-нибудь в супермаркете?..  
— Это, — уже твердо шепнул ему на ухо Веном и продолжил мысленно: «Мне нужно совсем немного. Там есть нужное вещество. Обещаю потом неделю не есть и не просить мозги».  
Аргумент был весомы. Эдди вздохнул. И решительно достал бумажник.  
— Взвесьте нам, пожалуйста, на двадцать долларов… — обратился он к продавцу.  
— Нам? — улыбнулся тот, подходя к ним. — А, вы с домашним питомцем, какая прелесть…  
Тихий «гав» из-под куртки и блестящий нос окончательно убедили его в этом. Что-что, а притворяться Веном умел отлично.

— Это тебе, — конфета сунулась прямо в рот, мазнув по губам, и Эдди замер, понимая, что узнает этот вкус. Это были шоколадные сердечки со сливочной помадкой внутри, но он их не покупал… Как?..  
— Украл одно, — ответил на его мысли Веном. — Стянул. Они все равно лежали без присмотра. Девочка, которая стояла за нами, стянула целых пять!  
Эдди закатил глаза, но конфету съел. Она была шикарно вкусной, очень вкусной, а бельгийский шоколад, который он нес в рюкзаке отдельно, грел душу. Но это было Веному. Хотя, может, он даст ему хоть чуть-чуть.  
— Поделим пополам, — отозвался Веном, уютно сворачиваясь на плечах черным капюшоном и выставляя свои зубы.  
Уже трое людей за прошлую неделю спрашивали у него, где он купил такой крутой шмот.  
Эдди чувствовал себя неимоверно популярным.  
Шоколад был прекрасным, Эдди ел его без чая и кофе, разделив напополам с Веномом, как и было обещано. Тот брал шоколадные монетки у него из рук. Они сидели молча, Веном уютно лежал на коленях и смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
А Эдди внезапно стало грустно.  
Ему даже прекрасный шоколад разъесть не с кем.  
Ну, кроме Венома.  
К слову, если бы не он, то Эдди шоколад бы себе и не купил вообще.  
Жадность бы задушила.  
— О чем задумался? — спросил Веном, забирая отростком шоколадку, но не съедая  
— Обо всем. О том, что я одинок.  
Ему показалось, или Веном фыркнул?  
— Съешь шоколадку, — он мягко запихнул кусок ему в рот. — И все пройдёт.  
— Это не лечится шоколадом, — вздохнул Эдди, прожевав шоколад. — И это очень грустно.  
Эдди замер. Странная догадка поразила его. Но не может же Веном так… ухаживать?  
Похоже, он действительно так ухаживал.  
— Ты слишком устал, — ответил он, отделяясь от него довольно сильно. — Если тебе нужно, чтобы я не трогал тебя — так и скажи. Если нужно наоборот, чтобы я помог — тоже скажи. Но не заставляй меня сидеть тихо, пока ты будешь молча страдать о том, что тебя никто не любит, думая, что я ничего из этого не знаю. Я все прекрасно знаю, Эдди. Только тебя вряд ли можно назвать одиноким, а на Энни свет клином не сошелся, и если бы ты хотел ее вернуть, то уже бы сделал это, были все предпосылки. Да ты даже Дена мог бы соблазнить, если бы у тебя было такое желание. Нет, тебе просто никто из них не нужен. Я-то знаю.  
— Ты… что?.. — Эдди едва не задохнулся от такого выпада. — При чем тут Ден? Откуда ты знаешь? Ах, да… читаешь мысли. Но мне нужен рядом человек, я не могу все время жить один и торчать с наушником в ухе, делая вид, что разговариваю не сам с собой.  
— Человек ли? — усмехнулся Веном. Эдди закрыл глаза. Его тряхнуло.  
Человек ли?  
На этих словах его взяли сомнения, где-то глубоко внутри: большие сомнения. Но он побоялся не то что озвучить, даже думать об этом.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе нужен именно человек? — повторил свой вопрос Веном, почти касаясь языком его щеки. — С людьми у тебя, — он снова хмыкнул, — как-то не сходится.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — шепотом спросил Эдди, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Сердце внутри просто долбилось, по виску тек пот. Он не чувствовал от Венома сейчас никакой опасности, но почему тогда так сильно нервничал? Ему было непонятно. Или он только убеждал себя, что непонятно?..  
— Ты ближе мне, чем все остальные существа, — он явно чувствовал, что Веном качается прямо перед ним и говорит почти шепотом. — Да, и думаю, я тебе тоже.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — сспросил Эдди. Руки дрожали, он по-прежнему сидел с закрытыми глазами, не смея открыть их и встретиться взглядом с Веномом.  
— Что ты дорог мне. Кажется, это действительно понятно.  
Эдди выдохнул. Он не мог принять, понять, что может быть дорог кому-то, пусть даже какой-нибудь инопланетной сущности.  
— Мне… я… — он судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как Веном ткнулся ему в бок головой, будто ласковый зверь. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Ласкаюсь. Знаешь, ты единственное существо, с кем я общаюсь в этом мире. Логично, что я жду от тебя какой-то ласки.  
Эдди осторожно погладил его, но этого хватило — Веном заурчал, будто довольный кот, подставляясь под его руку.

Оставшуюся часть вечера Эдди провел за работой, а потом решил подрочить. Нашел себе ролик даже, поставил ноут… Веном в такие дела не вмешивался, предоставляя ему возможность разбираться самому.  
Точнее так — обычно не вмешивался. Пару раз помогал подрочить, когда Брок был пьян (пришёл с корпоратива, Веном тогда долго ворчал, он не любил алкоголь), облегчая скольжение по руке.  
Сейчас он вмешался основательно, и Эдди даже заметить не успел, как ноутбук оказался на полу, а сам он — с черной рукой в штанах.  
Неужели это все шоколад?  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Веном ему на ухо. — Мне просто надоело смотреть, как ты трахаешься в одиночестве.  
На резонный вопрос, пусть и в мыслях «а с кем мне трахаться?», Веном еще раз хмыкнул и прошелся по его позвоночнику, оплетая под одеждой бедра и вообще все ниже пояса. Трусы, блин, изображает тут.  
Брок содрал всю эту одежду нахрен. А вот Венома деть никуда не смог. Ему было странно и прикольно одновременно, и руками прикоснуться не выходит, и пах сжимает довольно тесно и основательно. Ах… раньше он не отмечал у Венома такой фантазии.  
— Ты мне скажи, чего ты хочешь, и я тебе все покажу. Зачем смотреть на других? — симбиот струился по ладоням, толкая его на постель и нависая сверху. Потом почти сразу же растворился в теле, но как только Эдди потянул руку к паху, тут же возник, опутывая его член тысячами мягких гибких пут.  
— Блядь, — с чувством выдохнул Эдди, почти ощущая, как у него на члене фактически сомкнулись пальцы, ласкающие его, только пальцы были не его, а Венома, и это, нахуй, было отчаянно странным и возбуждающим ощущением. А от шепота в голове и ушах он и совсем закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову, и ощущая, что он не один сейчас здесь. В полном смысле этого слова.  
Веном щупальцами скользил по его шее, и это было как самое нежное прикосновение, с трепетом и желанием. И от этого жеста и контраста с ласками внизу по коже бежали мурашки, а в голове и вовсе мыслей почти не было.  
Эдди прекрасно понимал, что это неправильно. Хотя почему неправильно? Потому что этого раньше не было? Но есть же… а… тело реагировало немного быстрее, чем он успевал сориентироваться, и едва успевал подумать, как Веном делал это, Веном контролировал ситуацию и управлял процессом, а Эдди оставалось только выгибаться на постели и стонать, кусая губы от этой ласки. Но останавливать Венома совсем не хотелось.  
Кажется, у него выступила на губах кровь.  
Язык Венома моментально слизнул ее, заставляя Эдди дернуться и замереть от подобного проявления нежности. Неосторожные движения вызвали искры возбуждения по всему телу, расходящиеся от опутанного члена, и Эдди ничего не оставалось, как простонать в кулак.  
«Сильнее?» — Веном был самим искусителем, а его голос звучал прямо в голове.  
Сам того не понимая, Эдди перевернулся на живот (или ему просто помогли?), упираясь локтями и прогибаясь в спине, почти поднимаясь на четвереньки. Подобная поза была охрененно непривычной, но вероятно удобной — Веном едва ли не зашипел от удовольствия, скользя по его бедрам. Хм… Кто бы мог подумать, что брошенная когда-то фраза «дружок в заднице» будет буквальной?  
Долбаное воздержание.  
— Слушай… — он не узнал свой голос, тот предательски сорвался, стоило только Веному усилить хватку на члене и пройтись между бедер. — Блядь… да ты охренел, что ли?..  
Это не было протестом, это было вопросом, но, кажется, Веном уловил его сомнения. Кончить хотелось до умопомрачения, но Эдди был совсем не уверен.  
Блядь…  
— Ничего странного… — мурлыкнул Веном ему прямо на ухо, проводя языком по шее, кажется, он слегка отделился. Эдди трясло мелкой дрожью от накопившегося возбуждения, и он сейчас едва ли не сам был готов заняться удовлетворением себя, и занялся бы, но руки, руки крепко держал Веном, оплетая их и прижимая к кровати. И дразнил, дразнил, бессовестная зараза.  
«Я зараза?» — возмутились в ответ. Эдди едва смог нормально вздохнуть, прогибаясь еще сильнее.  
— Продолжай уже, — почти простонал он, утыкаясь лбом в собственные руки. Он не был уверен, что жаждет проникновения, но находиться более в таком состоянии было вообще невыносимо. Но Веном внезапно, несмотря на то, что поза была прекрасно удобной для этого, а Эдди сам просил его, продолжил совсем не так, как подкидывало Эдди его воображение.  
Щупальца оплели его бедра, почти формируя костюм на заднице, сжимая так, что Эдди едва не словил искры в глазах, член в ласковом захвате требовал разрядки, и Веном стал двигаться. Эдди простонал, вцепившись зубами в свою руку — ее освободили за секунду до этого… Дыхание сбилось нахрен. Надолго его не хватило.  
Полгода воздержания…. Месяц знакомства с Веномом. Охрененный оргазм накрыл его, выбивая из реальности, и он устоял только благодаря тому, что его держали. Засранец. Эдди чувствовал, как у него трясутся ноги, но самое большее, что он смог делать, это лишь глубоко дышать. Даже позу Веном сменить не давал.  
Эта бессовестная зараза пошла на второй круг.  
— Ты что, охренел, что ли… — голос снова сорвался на шепот, но Веному не нужно было особо прислушиваться, чтобы знать, что он сказал. Эдди почти физически ощутил ухмылку этой твари, получил ощутимый тычок в бок за «тварь» же, и едва не охренел сам, когда Веном прошипел ему в самое ухо:  
— Мне что, остановиться?..  
И ведь остановился же. Бессовестно остановился, убирая все путы, впрочем, не давая Эдди опуститься на постель. Терпеть это возбуждение, пошедшее по новой, было невыносимо. Эдди, едва не падая, обхватил член рукой, чувствуя, что ему просто необходима разрядка. Несмотря на то, что предыдущая была едва ли не пять минут назад.  
«Эдди» — шепот в голове. Тот шумно выдыхает, но молчит. После Венома собственные движения кажутся неуклюжими и вторичными, но без них вообще можно было бы лезть на стену. Веном не помогает, только смотрит, Эдди чувствует, что он смотрит, и даже порывается вернуться к процессу. Или он ждет приглашения?  
— Помоги, а… — это выходит совсем жалобно, но Веном мигом отзывается. Оплетает его пальцы на члене, заставляя едва ли не истерично рассмеяться, раздвигает бедра, пробегаясь по бокам.  
— Я не буду входить, не переживай, — довольно говорит он, проводя «пальцем» по его пояснице. — так что можешь не трястись за свою задницу.  
— Заткнись, — огрызается Эдди, измотанный этим возбуждением. Но он понимает, что Веном прекрасно знает, что Эдди не готов к такому и признавать это не хочет. По крайней мере, вслух.  
Движения становятся чаще. Эдди много не нужно — еще пару минут, и он кончает в собственную ладонь. Веном его почти отпускает, переставая удерживать, и Эдди измотанно падает набок, не собираясь даже думать о том, что произошло.  
Сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы вообще о чем-то подумать — едва упал на подушку, прижимаясь лбом к своим же рукам, как почти сразу же вырубился. Эдди уже не видел, как Веном довольно вылизывал его руки, нагло и удовлетворенно щурясь.

Утро было добрым. Такого расслабленного состояния Эдди давно уже не чувствовал. Время было едва за полдень, а уже хотелось встать и радоваться жизни. Это учитывая, во сколько он вчера лег. Обычно, засидевшись до полуночи, утром он никак не мог отлепить себя от кровати и редко когда чувствовал себя выспавшимся.  
Вчера все было по-другому…  
«Выспался?» — спросили его. Эдди кивнул и потянулся в постели.  
— Что это было? — спросил он, все-таки поднимаясь и отправляясь в ванную, чтобы умыться. Странно, руки чистые, хотя он точно помнил, что не мыл их вчера после…  
Вытер, что ли, во сне?..  
Веном довольно улыбался, впрочем, не мешая его походу в ванную, и молчал, больше ничего не говоря.  
— Что это вчера было? — все-таки спросил Эдди, выходя из ванной. Он ожидал услышать что-то вроде «секс» или «а ты что сам не знаешь?», но Веном ответил внезапно спокойно и мягко:  
— Месяц нашего знакомства, Эдди. Ты разве не помнишь?  
Еще бы не помнить. С того момента его жизнь просто перевернуло.  
— Ты на меня странно влияешь, — Веном потянулся щупальцем к куртке на кресле. — Я становлюсь сентиментальным. Или же все это ваша кислородная атмосфера.  
Он вытянул что-то из кармана и быстро вернулся обратно, сунув это в ладонь слегка прифигевшему от таких новостей Эдди.

— Это тебе.  
Конфета была помятой, но все еще угадывался контур сердечка, и сбоку показалась начинка.  
— Ты же сказал, что стащил только одну? — оглянулся на него Эдди.  
— Я соврал, — тут же признался Веном, явно даже без тени раскаяния — оно было ему незнакомо. Он вообще не понимал, зачем что-то давать взамен за вещи, которые просто валяются на полках. Зачем? Нет, логику он понимал, но натура эта ему была чужда.  
— Ладно, — улыбнулся Эдди, отламывая половинку и протягивая ему. — Думаю, он это переживает.  
«Конечно, Эдди» — отозвались ему в голове. Веном улегся на плечи и сощурил глаза, изображая странный шарф. Брок ласково погладил его, прежде чем обуться и выйти из дома.  
Погода на улице была странная…  
«Я не дам тебе вымокнуть, Эдди. Во всяком случае, от дождя»  
А они… собирались гулять.  
Впервые за долгое время у Эдди было настоящее романтическое настроение.  
И он чувствовал, что не только у него одного.

— Знаешь, месяц назад я и подумать не мог, что так все будет, — сказал Брок, стоя на набережной и наблюдая за неспешным закатом прямо в залив. — Месяц назад мне вообще казалось, что все безнадежно.  
— Мне тоже, — отозвался Веном. — Сидеть в пробирке, ощущая за стеклом кислородную среду — не самое приятное ощущение.  
— Так вы… ты все это чувствовал? — осторожно спросил его Эдди. Веном, кажется, хмыкнул.  
— Конечно. Я что, похож на бесчувственный кусок тряпки? У нас нет, конечно, боли, в привычном понимании смысла, но волнение, напряжение, нетерпение и еще множество других ощущений мы испытывать способны. Просто по-своему.  
Эдди вспомнил, как Веном метался по стеклу в кабинете МРТ, и вздохнул.  
— Да, тогда мне было больно, — отозвался симбиот. — Отчаянно больно.  
— Так что там с пробирками? — напомнил Эдди.  
— С пробирками было скучно. Мало того, что эти твари в скафандрах прилетели на нашу базу и украли нас, воспользовавшись слегка уязвимым состоянием, так еще и потом притаскивали каждый раз новых людей, с которыми нужно было находить контакт. Нет, это было вкусно, местами, не спорю. Но большинство этих людей были переполнены кортизолом по самое некуда, и ничего хорошего там не оставалось. К тому же, сам момент полного отделения, он… довольно неприятный.  
Эдди вздрогнул, вспоминая, что и такое у них тоже было. И не раз. А один раз их вообще оторвал друг от друга Райот.  
— А момент присоединения — приятный, — добавил Веном.  
— А.  
— Поэтому, когда я попал к тебе, я обрадовался, что ты не такой, как предыдущие образцы. Ты меня не боялся.  
— Я вообще не понял, что произошло, — признался Эдди. — Думал, что я заболел.  
— Да, и пошёл приставать к Дену. Знаешь, это было мне только на руку, из-за того, что ты не знал, ты не боялся, и я смог нормально с тобой интегрироваться. Правда, я немного увлекся тогда, с органами. Но ты же уже не сердишься, правда?  
— Нет, — подтвердил Эдди. — Но тогда сердился, очень сильно. Тогда я тебя почти ненавидел. Мне казалось, что ты меня откровенно наебал.  
— Ну, я бы не стал использовать таких громких слов, но смысл я понял верно. Хорошо, что позже мы смогли найти общий язык, и я успел найти тебя до того, как Дрейк тебя убьёт. И Райота мы победили. Все сложилось как нельзя удачно.  
— Я очень страдал первые сутки, — выдохнул Эдди, запрокидывая голову. Не хватало еще расплакаться, но он помнил свое состояние тогда. Внутри пустота, ожоги и дикое ощущение, что все закончилось и он что-то потерял, кого-то потерял. — Когда ты молчал. Я думал, ты погиб.  
— Я жрал твою печень, — без тени улыбки сказал Веном. — Мне нужно было восстановиться. Я даже разговаривать не мог, Эдди. Извини, но это была вынужденная мера.  
— Я понял, — Эдди погладил его по воротнику куртки, который Веном сейчас изображал. — Не пропадай так больше. Я очень надеюсь, что так не будет. Я очень привык к тебе… — Эдди усмехнулся.  
— Главное, береги меня от ультразвука и огня. Остальное вытянем, — ответил ему Веном, слегка перекатываясь под пальцами. — Я тоже привык к тебе, Эдди. И для меня это некая новость.  
Эдди вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как солнце медленно плюхается в воду, закатываясь за горизонт.  
— Хочешь мороженого? — внезапно спросил он, ощущая странный прилив нежности. — Я видел в супермаркете черное. На тебя похожее.  
— Только если с тобой вместе, — отозвался Веном. — Гораздо больше мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты его ешь.  
Эдди улыбнулся. Вечер и прошедший день, отзывались теплом внутри и каким-то странным спокойствием. А главное, он совершенно точно и однозначно не чувствовал больше, что одинок.  
Нисколько.  
Не с Веномом.


End file.
